Just Show Her That You're Not That Scared
by iMelted
Summary: Its funny how Gambit may have the best worst odds of any human, or mutant for that matter, on Earth, but maybe, just maybe, just this one time...he didn't mind his luck. M for later chapters and language. Romy. Takes place after LS.
1. Fancy, footwork tsha,

**Uh yeah i am sure there will be more but this little plot bunny has wedged itself in my BRAAAIIINNNN hahaha well enjoy...Um i don't own Xmen **

3

* * *

The hotel was a scene of peace, an array of rhythms came as musical insects searched for they're mate's. The moon in it failed attempt to reach for heaven only landed among the stars, it shinned brightly in its failure giving away light for everyone who laid waste in the suns vacancy.

The room itself was dark as night, only a small light licked the walls from candle that was carelessly let lit. The darkness lasted only a bit longer until it was flooded with light as the door opened and two people fell through, they're tongues moving in a passionate dance, as they're bodies danced to a rhythm of they're very own.

The man kicked the door shut behind him and his newest attachment. He growled eagerly pulling her head almost roughly back to gain better access. Taking him by surprise she growled back, shoving him against the wall.

Moaning he slid his hands up her shirt enjoying the hum of her lips, smirking when she started trailing kisses down his jaw line.

His fingers were still at work, teasing her navel, tracing the curve of her hip bone, trailing up her stomach feeling every crease of her ribs.

His calloused fingers prodding the rim of her bra, she let out a shaky breath and tugged at the ends of his shirt, smirking he easily slid out of it and continued his previous ministrations.

Almost purring he let his fingers glide back to her bra and lifted the edges. She let her head fall back and closed her eyes loving the feel of being touched.

Though she felt him slid and twist his way into a dominating position she giggled evilly and pushed him against the wall letting her body be flush against his, she leaned in close to his face and he felt two cool hands trace his face, the shells of his ears, and curl around his sunglasses and started to slide them off his face, only to have his husky voice stop her.

"Non, mon Chere" He said in an almost apologetic voice.

She frowned and stubbornly attempted to remove his glasses again She felt the light touch of his large hands fold around her much smaller ones.

"Non, you wouldn't like what yu'll see" He stated soberly

Her eyes growled at him. "Now hon, you cant go and say that when you just had you're hands under mah shirt. And-" She stated eyeing his nude upper half "I very much like what ah see.."

Licking her lips she slid the glasses off slowly. When the glasses had left his face completely his lids where shut lightly, she scoffed disapprovingly and twirled the glasses between the balls of her fingers.

He cautiously opened his eyes. Just then, in that old hotel room, in the old town of New Orleans, time had halted…

He stared at her twin emeralds searching for a reaction. Anger, fear, hurt, disgust…Anything.

Only the clatter of the high priced sunglasses as they fell to they're miserable death on the floor sounded throughout the now completely silent room. Not even the bugs dared to chirp.

After a few more seconds of searching her eyes he sighed tiredly and bent to pick up his glasses.

"…See Chere I told you" He stated.

"I told you" He said again almost pleadingly. Searching her face only to find her gaze following his.

Straightening back up, he looked her in the eyes from under his bangs, clearing his throat "Well ah best be on my way"

Not even able to finish his sentence before he was grabbed by his collar and his mouth was met with a much warmer one.

Passionately she kissed him with more fire then any explosion he could have ever created, longingly he kissed back.

she pulled back and tilted her head down low and smirked she tugged at the ends of her dual white streaks that framed her face, her mouth opened and the words that spilt out made him realize that, without a doubt, he was about to fall in love with this très beau woman.

"You really didn't think these were dyed did ya?" She grinned and pulled the ends of her hair once more for extra emphasis.

His black and red eyes widened as realization struck with the words "Mutant"

With a groan he pulled her to him and kissed her eagerly. Moving with him and loving the feel of him, his hands, and his lips, oh those lips…

"Mmm wait, wait." She moaned out against his mouth,

Turning his eyes to hers, while resting his forehead on hers he managed to pant out a "Yes Chere?" his lips ghosting over hers.

She smiled and kissed her way from his mouth the corner of his ear "What's you're name?"

He smirked "Its Gam-"closing his mouth, he thought for a moment. "Its Remy" he said and leaned his head back as the damned girl started nibbling on his ear, his _one _weakness,. "What about you?" he asked breathless with a course voice.

"Its-its AnnaMarie"

* * *

End, yussss

**Yeah well i plan on making this a story and i would love your feedback! **


	2. mon chat sauvage d'Amérique sauvage

** _I do not own xmen in any shape or form._**

_Chapter two_

_Old Acquaintance._

_Word count: 2500_

_Enjoy_

* * *

I will not break the way you did.

.

_A year later._

_._

A tall lean figure clad in her favorite form hugging leather walked through Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, her brown hair swaying lightly behind her. She was a shadow now, when she walked into a room conversation stopped and didn't start again until minutes after she was gone.

She was the misfit of the X-men.

The brunette could hear the chatter going on in the other rooms, everyone was one they're high note today.

The new guy was coming today. Another happy-go-lucky overly positive mutant activist I bet. Another idiot who believes we can all live together in a happy world where everyone eats rainbows for breakfast.

She inwardly scoffed and continued her way down the winding hall, the living room. Bobby would be there.

Bobby.

She inwardly scoffed again, feeling a rush of emptiness in her stomach. She finally made her way out of the dammed hall and entered the entertainment room. All noise stopped. Silence, this was something she was used to. Bobby was the first to make any motions of acknowledgement to her, greeting her with a wave and a pat of the couch, she took her seat next to him and conversation combusted again. People rattling on about useless things, and of course, who the new X-man might be. They were getting better at making things less awkward, she sure wished they'd hurry the hell up. She has been back for more then ten months now. They were bound to get used to her, right? Right?

Sighing she felt her shoulders slump and decided on observing her family, even if things were weird, these people would always be her family, they would except her back, back into they're weird, fucked up home.

She smirked at that. She first started watching Wolverine attempt to nonchalantly flirt with Storm, 'attempt' was the key word. That woman was quicker then a whip, but slower then a damn snail when it came to romance. Then there was Kitty, oh sweet, loving Kitty. She couldn't hate the airhead valley girl, but she's tried…and failed. Kitty was making goo-goo faces with Piotr, and he was making them back with twice as much sugary sweetness. Rolling her eyes with a soft smile she turned her eyes to the table, Warren and Hank were invested in a deep and thoughtful game of chess, Hank, of course, was winning. Jubes was reading a 'chic', as she called it, fashion magazine with her brows furrowed.

Then there was Bobby, ice cold Bobby, yes, pun intended.

Bobby was sitting, and, well, doing the same has her. Observing they're makeshift family.

His warm brown eyes almost caressed them with love. She clenched her teeth. Why couldn't he look at her with love like that? She watched him until her eyes went dry, taking in every crease of his smooth skin until she couldn't take it anymore, and when she couldn't she got up and left. No need to say 'bye' or a 'I'll be right back' no one would miss her company anyways.

She still felt his brown eyes on her back as she walked out.

A danger room session would help her. She was walking again. Down never ending halls. Past the kitchen where the younger kids where chatting and probably stealing beer. The clack of her feet hitting the floor was drowning her. She walked and walked. Why was this damn mansion so huge? She walked past the main door where she heard a soft knock. So soft she's sure she would have missed it if she wasn't walking right next to the door.

She stopped and stared at the opposing handle should she open it? Or should she intercom Wolverine? She set her eyes. She wasn't a weak little girl anymore. She put one gloved hand on the door.

When she opened it and looked up at the guest. Her eyes met with shielded ones, her arm limply fell to her side. Mouth opened. The cocky smile he was wearing fell just as limp as her arm. She took one step outside the door and he took one step back. Her mind was blank. …

"Jésus, ma chance est incroyable" He whispered staring at the brunette.

Then with a smirk he lifted his hand and mock saluted her.

"Bonjour, mon chat sauvage d'Amérique sauvage" He took a stride forward, grabbed her hand and dipped a soft sensual kiss on the back of it.

She blushed, understanding the French. A language he didn't speak fluently, the nickname was familiar enough though. She wasn't sure what to make of this, he was still the same, trench coat down to the very detail of his boots, not like she had much memories to go off of, but she felt her hands twitch. The need to rip those ugly covers off of his eyes over took her, and she almost did, her hands reached up. No thinking, just feeling.

…_With a groan he pulled her to him and kissed her eagerly. Moving with him and loving the feel of him, his hands, and his lips, oh those lips…_

Her slender hands reached up, feeling the smooth skin of his neck, tracing his jaw line, tender fingers followed the curve of his cheek, she felt his lean into her touch. The pads of her fingers found the edge of his glasses, She had to see those eyes. She felt his fingerers slowly slide down waist, ran over her hip bones.

…_without a doubt, he was about to fall in love with this très beau woman..._

She had to see them. Just once more, slowly she pulled on them off.

As the glasses were almost off as she was pulled out of her reverie, by the one person she, for the first time, didn't want to see. Bobby. He came behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, digging his nose into her hair. She jumped and dropped her hands. Purring almost, he looked up, his brown eyes challenging the new comer.

"Oh? We have company?" He stated arrogantly, Rouge rolled her eyes, he knew that someone was here.

The mans soft expression turned stony as he sized up the younger boy. "Iy, where are mah manners?" He grinned and stretched out his hand, Bobby squeezed her waist once more before unwrapping his arms and taking the mans hand in a probably to strong grip to be a normal handshake.

Rouge watched the transition with mild interest, she was more worried about why he was here. Feeling lighted headed and dizzy. This couldn't happen, things where just starting to work they're way back to normal…

"I am Bobby." Ice-man said sharply breaking off they're hand shake. Smirking, "m' Gambit." Rouge raised her eyebrow, 'Gambit?' He must've caught her look because his lip twitched up that much further.

_He smirked "Its Gam-"closing his mouth, he thought for a moment. "Its Remy"._

"So, Gambit, was it?" Bobby lazily draped his arm over Rouge's covered shoulders. "What do we owe this pleasure?" Rouge greedily leaned into his touch, almost forgetting her old 'acquaintance' was standing within arms reach of her.

"Gambit!" The burly blue giant, burst into the scene acting like some jolly blue Santa Clause, furiously shaking Gambits hand he stated with glory and the utmost respect "Welcome to the X-mansion!"

Hank shooed Rouge and Bobby out of his way and led Gambit into the school. "Our job here is simple, we find new mutants, help them understand their powers. Help them feel excepted, not outcasted for their unique gifts. This is a safe haven for all mutants of the world." He started the last sentence with a large gesture of his hands expressing the extravagance of the main hall. "We let them do what they like with their futures, but most stay behind and help with the children. Become teachers even, and of course, the leaders of the X-men teams"

Gambit clicked his tongue and let a low whistle at the main hall of the mansion, "damn, mon ami. I am Impressed" He looked around with appreciation, "an' comin' from me, das' sayin' somethin'" Hank nodded a small thank you with a '_I Know_' look, and continued leading him through the halls. The tour went on as it would, Gambit was surprised, he was not expecting something so, so big. This place, it was calm everywhere. Kids ran around holding their heads up high, their mutations showing with no care or worry. This kind of environment was something that was so unfamiliar to him.

Hank led him into a room with a T.V that was larger then half the wall, chess, foosball, pool and a lovely surround sound set. After eyeing up the electronics once more he looked over the faces of the occupants of the room. When he entered everything got quite with antsy anticipation. Gambit held back a snide remark, but seriously. These people needed to get out more.

First to break the silence was of course Hank, with the long awaited introduction. "This is Gambit, he will be our newest member!" Giving Gambit a friendly slap on the back. Gamibt bowed elegantly, and gave the croud a fluid "_Bonjuor_" and a killer smile.

"Gambit this is Warren" Gesturing to a friendly, slightly girlie looking blondie. The man nodded back "Or you can call me Angel" The man said with a million dollar smile, Gamibt was not about to call a man Angel, not even one has feminine as this one. Warren must have noticed the absurdity of his statement because he quickly became overly focused one the television.

"This is Logan or Wolverine" A burly man with edgy eyes, Gambit gave a polite nod and smirk. He could almost hear the mans thoughts 'Ah fuck, I hate this guy already.' Other then loud mental signals Logan gave no other signs of acknowledgement. "The one is the yellow coat there is Jubilee, She is the newest member of the X-team." The girl greeted him with a billion hearts in her eyes, he almost took a step back. But he felt his playboy side kick in and he gave her a wink and his signature smirk, he could see her head almost explode into a ton of little pink hearts.

Ignoring the scene Hank continued. "The woman in front of the couch is Kitty, also known has Shadowcat" The small girl waved enthusiastically with bright eyes.

"Next to her is Piotr, or colossus, A long time member of the X-team" The man tilted his head in indication of him. "You can call me Pete" He stated in a thick Russian accent, smiling at him with compassionate eyes.

"And this is the headmistress, Storm for code and Ororo in actuality I assume you two communicated over your agreement here?" Hank asked staring down at a clipboard

"Yes we have, its nice to know you got here safely. Welcome." Storm stood and gave him a long stern handshake. Looking him in the eyes she gave him a 'this isn't a playground' look. What was up with these people and signals? At the look he was getting from Wolvie he figured that he could have some fun with him, but everyone else seemed like a deadbeat. Before he could deeper indulge in that he heard the sound of footsteps enter the room, looking over he saw his lynx and her squeeze walk in.

"Ah! Bobby, Rouge. Impeccable timing!" The two walked in silently. A tense atmosphere radiated off the two.

_"What about you?" he asked breathless with a course voice._

_"Its-its AnnaMarie"_

This time it was his turn to raise a brow. Rouge? He saw, just for a moment, a flash of panic filled her eyes. Then is was gone, and if he was any less of a man he would have assumed that he had imagined it.

Honestly, he was slightly offended, she gave him a fake name. It was laughable, for the first time he had received the fake name in return of his own real one, laughable. He felt anger swell, but pushed in into the back of his mind.

He wasn't here for a good fuck, so he shouldn't be thinking about it, but it was getting difficult with the embodiment of sex standing in leather just a few feet away from him.

"I suppose you met Ice-man, or Bobby has you would like, and of course Rouge." Bobby didn't respond, instead chose to simply glare at the Gambit, and Rouge gave a half hearted wave, and made her way to the couch. Farthest away from everyone. Gambit refrained from pondering anymore then is necessary on that.

She watched him with uncertain eyes, How'd this happen? She dug her face into the arm of the couch, peaking up she saw Bobby watching her and resisted the urge to sick her tongue out at him. Bobby, stupid, jealous Bobby. Hank had burst into the scene and left them alone. Them alone, its never a good thing. He, of course, got angry.

"What were you doing with that guy?" He said backing her into a wall. He was mad she could see it. It almost like they were dating again.

"I was jus' inviting him inside." She said hoping she could just brush this off innocently.

"What? Oh I am sorry I forgot when you invite someone inside you house you rub their face first!" Shit. He saw that?

"Yeah I saw that!" She winced, Bobby always knew what she was thinking. He placed on hand against the wall and leaned on it, she was between a wall and a cold place. Her luck. "Come on Rouge that guy is obviously a heart breaker. I don't want to see you hurt anymore" He slide his fingers though one of the white stripes of her hair.

"Bobby, ahm not a kid anymore." Looking at his brown eyes with her defiant green ones. She set her face, wearing an angry pout. He could see her, see her being woman that no one expected from her. He wanted to break her, in a billion little pieces, pick them up and convince her that he was the only one that could put them back together. With a sigh he pushed himself off the wall and walked down the hall.

"Come one, lets go back to the group. They'll worry." She stared after him and with a inner groan, followed him.

Maybe if she pretended she didn't know him, he'd leave her alone. That'd be great, then she'd have all the time in the world to sort out this thing between Bobby and herself. She watched Bobby. Unconsciously her eyes drifted towards him, his lean body and ruffled hair, she caught his face slightly tilted towards her, his tongue licking a sharp canine tooth and a wicked smirk gracing his chiseled features.

Her face lit up red. How was she going make it through this alive?

_End._

* * *

.

Jésus, ma chance est incroyable = _Jesus, my luck is incredible_

_Bonjour, mon chat sauvage d'Amérique sauvage = Hello, my wild bobcat_

_Bonjour= Hello_

Well there you go! i hope you enjoyed i know i had a great time writing it.

right now it is more of an introduction i plan on going deeper into rouges, bobbys, and remys personalitys, and i know ima enjoy writing the banter between Rouge and Remy! And AnnaMarie is rouges real name Remy is just assuming she lied because thats not that people know her by. I thought that the story of Annamarie and Remy always held some sort of romance in their real names so i am trying to kinda bring that out in this story.

Well time to start of chapter three, talk to you next time :D


	3. Je ne suis pas jaloux

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, sorry about the long delay I have finally gotten a new laptop.**

**I do not own, even if I wish I did.**

**Chapter rating, light M.**

I didn't know I could be so blind to all that is so real.

Chapter 3.

Remy found himself smack in the middle of a pool tournament in the rec room, surprisingly he was actually enjoying this match, the previous matches were over as soon as he started, not one of these fratt boys could hold a candle to the New Orleans native, he could win a pool match like he could win a poker table.

He wasn't expecting Wolvie of all people to give him a challenge, Pete went down with not much of a battle and Warren couldn't even get a point before he clumsily knocked the 8 ball in, ending the game before he could even start it.

But Wolvie had managed to get him down to one more ball before the 8 and Wolvie was already beating the final ball around the table. Walking with a smirk that could only be described as cocky.

Gambit raised an eyebrow and made a show of leaning across the table and in one fluid manner, flicked his wrist and a striped ball flew around the table and with a soft thump made it into the pocket. Wolvie smirked his feral grin that made even Gambit a tiny bit uneasy, Wolverine grunted and walked around the table looking for the appropriate area to go in for the kill.

His shaded eyes followed him around the room and even with the tense atmosphere he could feel the light undertones, he hadn't felt so comfortable since, well, that night.

Speaking of said night his lynx walked in and his focus shifted to her, the way her body hugged a tight, black cotton long sleeve and long elbow length gloves, those caught his eye, she hadn't had them on when he had met her for the first time, his eyes continued to travel down her body, he couldn't control his own eyes even if he wanted to, they eagerly traced the curve of her waist down her hips and found his self remembering the way he had caressed her thighs, the way she had whimpered and sighed under his teasing hands. The way she had moaned and sucked, how sweet she tasted-

"That's not the way ya look at someone ya know, that's the way you look at fucking _dessert_."

He was pulled out of his tasty thoughts by the gruff Canadian, he looked over and tried to look as calm and confident as he could muster, licking his canine he smiled and shrugged, Rogue moved through to the other side of the room and found a seat next to Ice Boy and she curled into his side. He ignored the weird pang he felt in his stomach. He is not _jealous._

"What can ah say? Dat lynx looks damn fine in all dem clothes." his tone was casual and light but Wolvie saw right through him and gave him a dead stare, he could feel his insides being consumed by the all out evil of Wolvies side-burns.

"You lay one of your greasy rat fingers on her and I'll have your head." Gambit could have laughed but stopped himself before he whispered 'too late' simply because he didn't want to have his soul ripped out through his eye sockets. As if his thoughts were read a low growl filled the room and his eyes shifted over with exaggerated boredom.

"Come on mon ami, lets just get to the game."

Before the words had a chance to travel out of his mouth he heard a slight bump and knew he just lost a game of pool for the first time. Gambit had to keep himself from all out gaping.

He stared at the table for more seconds then he could count and a slap on his back brought his out of his moment of total depression, it surprised him because the slap actually _hurt. _With a startled noise he turned and found himself in front of a amused Canadian

"Never let a woman get in the way of a bet, kid." Gambit opened his mouth to protest but was cut off when the other man continued "next time I'll get the drinks, you just bring that skill of yours and we'll see how good you are at Poker." Gambit couldn't help the smirk that lit up his features.

Poker was his favorite game.

The smirk faded when he stared at the mess that was left for him. Damn messy mutants.

He sighed and knew he that the bet he made with Wolvie was about this damn mess and who ever lost was going to be the one to clean it up. He loathed cleaning… with another long sigh he grabbed as many glasses and plates as his slender fingers could hold and headed in the direction that he vaguely remembered the kitchen being in.

After a few minutes of forever lasting hallways and a few wrong turns he found himself in a very nice kitchen with everything you'd need to feed a school of children.

Finally he was able to set down the delicate china in the porcelain sink, it landed in a clank. He winced and attempted to wash said overtly clanky dishes.

A few cuts, soapy slip-ups and wrinkled fingers later he had only completed half of his job, with a few colorful curse words in French he walked out of the kitchen to find himself a simple place to relax.

The X-Mansion believed in many things, freedom, equality, and self control but out of all their righteous beliefs apparently privacy wasn't one of them.

Every room he turned in he ran into someone from the X-team, they were all eager to tell him all their secrets and show them how special they were. After running into Warren he was just about ready to sprint all the way back to New Orleans, all the boy wanted to talk about was boats, This guy could fucking fly (so he heard) but all he wanted to talk about was damn _**boats. **_

When Storm walked in to ask Warren a question Gambit took this moment to use some of his 'skills' to make a stealthy escape. After slipping in and out of doors and hallways, avoiding the kids and adults alike he walked several stair cases until he was in the male dormitory, only one more stair case and two more hallways and slipping past a few more residents, before he was safely in his quarters.

He was about to explode when he flipped over his mattress and grabbed a pack of his favorite cigarettes and with three taps, slid one out. Tossing the pack back on the bed spring and hurriedly fixing the mattress he tossing his sunglasses across the room.

His eyes pulsed with pain at the change in light but he was to annoyed to bother, with a grunt he made his way to the balcony. Walking with a bit more tension in his muscles then usual he shut the glass door behind him and leaned against it.

His hands were shaky as he struck a match and inhaled a long drag of his smokey relaxation.

He felt his eyes droop as if his eye lids became far to heavy too support. His eyes scanned the court yard that his balcony overlooked, dim lights place here and there made a serene air around as kids raced each other inside for dinner. His eyes drifted around and he took another savory drag from his cigarette. Red on black landed on a single form, a form he had mapped out in his head many times, attempting to remember every curve and blemish, he stared with a look of distant appreciation.

* * *

She was bundled in a blanket, her back rested comfortably against the base of her favorite maple tree, she curled around her book completely unaware of the eyes that drank in her every movement, that is until her trained senses kick in and her flesh was littered with goose bumps as the sensation grew, unable to help herself she looked up from her book and around the courtyard, looking for any signs of danger.

But she knew that she wasn't feeling danger, it was something else entirely, growing and churning like lava in her abdomen. It made her heart clench and her breathing become labored. She tired to focus on her book again but the words were jumbled, incoherent for her uneasy mind.

She let her eyes dart around again and this time they traveled over the balconies of the rooms that had a view of the courtyard, she first looked up to her room that was three stories up then she made a quick sweep of the other rooms until her eyes landed on two glowing orbs in the hazy light.

She knew who they belonged to, she felt the heat in her body spike and her spine tingle. She blinked twice, slow and deliberate, attempting to gain her train of thought.

How long had he been there? What was she supposed to do now? What in the actual hell was he thinking? The incident upon his arrival had been the first and last time they had contact of any kind. They had made a silent pact to ignore and avoid each other at all times.

But now she couldn't bring her self to tare her gaze away from his.

She felt her heart swell and blood pump in her ears, but she also felt stubborn. A stubborn feeling that made her grin slightly, she tilted her head and felt her personality take on her other persona, the witty, confident and sexy southern belle that she kept hidden in layers of clothing.

She let her tongue dart out to moisten her lips, and watched how his low lidded eye's followed this movement with thinly concealed lust. She grinned a bit more at that and watched how he slowly brought his cigarette to his lips, his eyebrow raised slightly as he inhaled smoke all the while keeping his eyes fixed to hers, his let the smoke escape his mouth in dizzying swirls curling in the air.

She never found smoking attractive but damn, if she wasn't completely turned on by that.

Before anymore of this eye contact, thing-whatever they were doing could go on the moment was completely shattered.

"Hey, Rogue!" Her head snapped over and she felt all of the confidence she had a moment before dissolve into thin air. His boyish smile had her pinned to where she was standing. "Dinner is ready, babe." He recently picked that pet name up, she didn't complain, even though she wanted to.

Rogue stood and stretched her sore joints, this made her shirt ride up and show a thin strip of her abdomen, she didn't miss how his boyish eyes traveled down her body in a very unboyish way.

She dared a look back at black and red eyes, she found them still intently looking at her, he took one more drag and flicked the cigarette over the railing, and watched it explode is a magenta fury, his lip tilted in a snarl as he continued to stare at the scene of her and her half-boyfriend.

She suddenly felt naked. She grabbed the blanket she was using and wrapped it around her body, hugging her book close. She had to forcibly make herself look away from him. Bobby gave her a curious look and with a shrug and took her gloved hand in his and led her like a child through the dim yard and up into the mansion that has always been her only home.

* * *

He watched her tense slowly as the minutes of his predatory gaze grew, he was impressed to say the least, by her awareness of the things happening around her even as absorbed in her book that she was.

He watched as she slowly looked over the grounds, her eyes looking for any shadow or movement that said something was off, he watched her focus back on her book only to become more tense, finally she looked up and the rooms overlooking the trees. She started on the opposite side of his room, and slowly found his balcony resting on the third floor.

It wasn't long before her eyes found his.

He felt her eyes boring into him, and suddenly nothing existed but him and that beautiful girl sitting beneath a maple tree. Her big eyes blinked slowly…

Once…

Twice…

Then suddenly she wasn't a beautiful girl she was a beautiful _woman. _She tilted her head and wisps of silver streaks fell over her cheeks, her lips smirking at his in a knowing way that made him think of all the different ways he could make her scream his name. Her pink tongue slowly slid over her lips and he couldn't keep lust from filling his body. Damn, this belle knew how to get him going.

When he saw her smile widen more at that he could only raise a brow. An invitation, bringing his cigarette to his lips he realized that the tobacco taste didn't even come close to the affect that her big emerald pools had on him, he kept his eyes trained on hers, even from this distance they still glowed like gems.

He knew he had about 2.7 minutes of control before he went down and ravished that girl until she couldn't even remember her name.

Before he could even process thought after that his whole body was hit with a spike of heat as he heard her icey boyfriends shrill voice cut through the air. He watched as the beautiful women reverted back to a shelled up girl, his eyes narrowed and he couldn't keep the slight snarl off his lips. Anyone else wouldn't have been able to pick up their conversations, or lack thereof, but his trained ears caught the kids' dumb petname, he felt like he got punched in the gut when Ice Boys eyes traveled over her body like he owned her.

Her clear eyes shifted back to his, a shy look under long eyelashes. He tried to look less like he felt, and he felt like punching someone in the fucking face. Due to his imbalanced emoticons he charged his cigarette without even realizing it, disgusted with himself he flicked it away and watched with mild satisfaction when it exploded harshly.

Her eyes looked only for a few seconds longer and she quickly resided into her blanket, hiding.

When Ice Boy took her hand he felt another pain in his stomach and growled low in his throat. He. Was. Not. Jealous. All he wanted to do right now is get totally smashed, so out of his mind drunk that he'd hopefully forget this whole damn day.

He walked back into his room, taking a second to review it again. It was nice, warm colors and soft pillows, homey. He never had homey before, the bathroom was clean and filled with everything you'd need to live comfortably. The school really took care of its own.

He sighed feeling his body relax a tiny bit, and his ears picked up heavy foot steps coming down the hall, he searched the room for his glasses as two loud knocks sounded on the door. He picked up his sunglasses off the floor on the other side of the room, putting them right before answering the door. He was not exactly surprised to see Pete, only he would knock so loudly.

"Damn, yur gonna' knock mah door down, homie." He said in a playful voice that didn't come easy when he was pissed off. Pete scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry." he said. Gambit knew he couldn't help it, being as big as the guy, he'd bet stealth wasn't on his side. With a grin Gambit moved to let the Russian inside. Pete shook his head.

"I just stopped by to ask you if you'd like to have dinner with the X-Team." Gambit was about to object but decided a good meal would cool him off and he was interested in learning more about the team of super do-gooders.

"Sure, homie. Lemme clean mahself up." Pete nodded "Dinner is in thirty minutes." His accent thick, with a firm shake of his hand he was lugging back down the hallway.

As soon as the door shut he stripped out of his regular black t-shirt, pants and underwear. Setting his glasses on his wardrobe he made his way to the bathroom. Turning the water on the appropriate heat he jumped into the shower, the minute the water hit his body he could not keep a pleased sigh from escaping his lips.

Pouring some shampoo into his hand he lathered it into his hair, soon the whole room was filled with a cinnamon scent, it was a scent that immediately knocked him back to a night with a girl whose brown hair smelled of cinnamon and skin smelled like honey sickles, her mouth tasted just as sweet, intermingling breaths that came out in small pants, sweat slicked skin and small whimpers.

It was a night filled with heady smells and noises, he remembers their loud breathing and the way her body moved with his. He remembered her brown and white hair pooling around her face and the way her hips move-**No**.

It was just sex. He had it all the time, it was meaningless, never promises or commitments. Just a way to let off a bit of stress. He needed to stop thinking about this stuff. It wasn't what he was here for. He finished the rest of his shower ignoring how his blood had managed to travel south. He'd have to find a bar and a sweet little belle to take care of this little issue.

Yes. That all it was, he was just a bit deprived. Once he got a good fuck this would all be out of his system.

He shook his hair out and grabbed a soft towel, drying himself quickly he glanced at the clock and realized he wasn't going to have enough time to let his hair dry, in fact he didn't have much time at all. He quickly picked up his suitcase he hadn't gotten around to unpacking and pulled on a black t-shirt that he swore was never this tight, his underwear and a pair of low rise jeans.

He shook his head again attempting to rid a bit of the water droplets form his hair. Checking the mirror, he ran a hand through his wet hair, he picked up a deck of cards and slid them into his back pocket. Putting the ever mysterious glasses on and doing a final once over.

He clicked his tongue and made his way to the door.

* * *

Rogue let Bobby lead her to the mansion without protest. "I don't know why you sit out in the cold like that." he said, his hand in hers was uncomfortably cold.

"Ah like fresh air, once in awhile." She heard her self say, not really paying attention, she was to distracted by his hand that felt like an ice cube. "Well you're gonna' catch the flu." She would have felt touched by his concern if she didn't feel like she was talking to her teacher not her boyfriend-lover-whatever he was to her.

"Storm said she was gonna make some Cajun soup, she's trying to make that new guy feel welcome or something. Isn't that stupid?" Bobby said with a snort.

"uh-huh" she murmured, his hand feeling heaver by the second.

"Because, I mean, why do we have to act a certain way for this guy? Doesn't letting him stay here for free count as enough?" It wasn't really a question. She kept walking, quite. She had mastered 'the fading into the wall paper' trick a while back. He didn't wait for her response, he never did.

He walked her to her room, the walk felt long and his talking faded in to the background, his hands never bothered her this much before. Walking through the mostly empty halls, the kids were all eating in the main room, she noticed the fast rise in students, their mutations getting more and more unique as the days dragged on. She tried not to think about how hard keeping everything in order is without Xavier.

When she reached her room and opened the door, she turned to tell him she'd see him at the dinner, she was shocked when he pushed past her and let himself in. Draping himself over her couch like he owned the place. Her eyes followed him and she shut the door.

Realizing that asking him to leave would be pointless she simply sighed and tossed her blanket and book on the couch next to him.

Being a member of the X-Team she got an extended room, though the living room and bed room were connected, it was nice not to be cramped up in a single. She removed her scarf first, letting it slide around her neck. She looked back to see Bobby looking at her intently. She hung her white scarf on a coat hook and moved into the conjoined room. She lifted her hands and stretched the fabric of her sweater over her head. Rogue felt his eyes on her body.

Throwing her shirt in the hamper next to her bathroom door she started unbuttoning her jeans. Rogue was feeling pretty thankful that she didn't have a roommate right now.

Sliding out of her tight jeans she also tossed them into her hamper, daring a look back at the male resting on her ugly couch she saw his eyes traveling down her curves, her lacey black panties and bra were the only thing keeping her whole body from his hungry eyes.

She pulled her clip out of her hair and felt brown locks tumble down around her face.

The modest girl was now only in her underwear walking around in front of a man who wasn't even her lover, she walked to her generous closet pulling out a dress, it was a simple black cocktail dress, she tossed it on her bed and was about to turn around when she felt Bobby's cold body wrap itself around her.

His cool breath tickled her ear. "Come on Rogue, don't play with me."

She froze. It'd been so long since someone had touched her. "Bobby stop playin' around." but she knew he wasn't playing has she felt his left hand trail down her smooth stomach, past her navel, across her abdomen, his finger tips playfully making their way into the top of her panties.

It had be _so long._

His husky voice sounded in her ear. "Dinner isn't for another thirty minutes." and with that she her breath hitched. His hand cupped her and she felt her whole body arch slightly. "That gives me plenty of time" He whispered before leaving icy kisses on her neck and they slowly leading her to the bed.

x

Its would be 25 minutes later and she was twisting her hair and pinning it firmly on the back of her head. She let a few bits of curled hair fall to frame her face. She picked up her underwear tossing it in the nearly full hamper and quickly got a new pair out of her dresser. Rogue looked over to a ruffled Bobby, he was taking his time slipping back into his pants, completely ignoring her existence.

"If ya don't hurry we're gunna' be late." She said while stepping into her dress that was a bit wrinkled after falling off her bed.

"Miss what? The awkward chit chat for the first ten minutes before we even get our appetizers?" He scoffed. She knew that was true, but she also knew that Storm saw this dinner as a very important event.

"Well don't come cryin' to meh when Storm beats ya black n' blue." She said and he just rolled his eyes. "Well ima go ahead if youh feel lahk laggin" she wanted him to say 'no, I'll walk you.'. She wanted him to grab her hand and look at her like what they just did wasn't just messing around, like it meant something. Green eyes watched him closely as she slide on her silk opera gloves.

But he just shrugged and nodded to the door. She chose to ignore his nonchalant behavior and stopped by the mirror and gave herself a once over. She quickly wiped the smeared eyeliner away from her eyes. She smoothed a hand over her dress and gave the mirror a determined look.

With a click of her tongue she made her way to the door.

While walking she got to thinking, somewhere between kisses she had managed to keep him away from doing anything beyond oral although he convinced her to give him a quick hand job. She was pretending that his concern about her being out in the cold was not just him attempting to get her alone in her room but was true care for her wellbeing. Pretending because she doesn't think she can handle the other option.

She also had to think about the fact that Bobby was the only one that knew she wasn't completely untouchable, well not the _only _one, but that wasn't important. After the Cure her powers started coming back slowly and she had been able to realize that if she was to build of mental walls around her other persona she could also keep her powers from putting the first person who touched her in a coma. Although prolonged touching would make the person tired and slightly uncoordinated. But this led to the question…

Why was she keeping it a secret? Its not like she needed to put anymore distance between her sand her teammates then there already was. She sighed looking at the gloves that felt so comfortable and she knew that she didn't want to have to build walls around the fire and strength that is The Rogue. Even if she could touch, was it worth it?

When she first got the cure she felt so empty without her powers, and all it took was the realization that any of the powers she had were inside of her. The more timid and apprehensive she was the weaker her powers became. If she let the fire she had inside of her burn out then her powers would die with it, but if she let the fire explode to life her powers would be unstoppable.

Then there was him. He could touch her even if she was full of excitement and fury. It was as if she had no affect on him.

When she turned the corner into the dinning room, she ran head on into him. Before she fell his arms were quick and the wrapped around her body. Looking up she saw sculpted muscles of his chest through that thin tight black shirt. Her eyes followed up to broad shoulders and couldn't help but watch as small water drops trickled down his neck, wet hair was plastered to his face and she felt his eyes, even through shades, burning into her. The contact was dizzying.

She opened her mouth to apologize and then felt her inner fire lick at her insides as her mutation spiked, and even as his bare hands touched her bare upper arms he didn't seem affected by her poison skin.

At that moment Bobby walked in on the opposite side of the room. She then realized that all the eyes in the room were staring. Waiting for the newest member to collapse on the floor.

She then realized what a cluster fuck her life was.

* * *

**Wow I'm so pleased with this chapter, it's everything I wanted it to be. I'm already starting on the next one, very excited to continue the dinner scene.**

**Please review and tell me watch you think!**


	4. Voler une partie de moi

**First of all I really want to thank my reviewers, you guys are totes awesome! This one totally flowed out of me, I sat down and wanted to spend about 30 minutes writing and ended up writing for hours!**

**I do not own, even if I wish I did.**

**Chapter rating: T with language.**

I Would Pick You Up If I Could Try.

Chapter Four.

Gambit walked the halls to dinner, thinking about anything that wasn't the striped hair southern belle. He was thinking about how 'super' these hero's really were. They didn't seem to do anything other than play teacher and mommy the students here. Maybe they were super if that meant super good with kids? He silently scoffed, was all this jazz he'd been hearing about these do-gooders really just idle gossip?

He knew that people tend to create imaginary super hero's when they need solace, he'd been put in the place of a persons hero only for them to give him that soul crushed look when they realized their knight in shining armor was the dragon in disguise from the very beginning.

If these people weren't all they were cracked up to be then he was just wasting his time. He really didn't have time to waste, he hoped that this dinner showed some sort of potent-_oohf_-

A soft body slammed straight into his and he felt every part of his body come to life as he felt a protective need to stop said body from falling down, his hand reached out and snatched a soft but toned upper arm and his other hand circled around a thin waist. He pulled her close and for a second stayed like that. Her soft body cradled onto him feeling so secure and-and _right_.

It didn't take more than a second for him to snap out of his, what ever the fuck it was, and pull the girl a safe distanced from his thundering heart. He found himself still gripping her, but that wasn't his fault, his hands just really didn't want to listen to him right now. Her giant eyes were staring at him with a look of clean surprise, her mouth parted in giving her a breathless look. Her hair was slightly tousled and her make-up smeared a bit. Her skin slightly damp and warm under his touch.

He was suddenly filled with a sick revulsion. He had seen her look like this once before, except more feral. He felt bile fill his throat and a growl sound deep in his chest. She looked like she just got done fucking. He may be dense sometimes but he wasn't dumb.

His hands gripped her tighter and felt his insides burn, feeling betrayed as her glassy eyes looked at him with a emoticon he couldn't decipher.

The sound of a door on the other end of the room opening diverted her eyes but he couldn't stop holding her. He felt. Felt so much.

He didn't care what he was feeling but all he knew was that it hurt.

A lot.

The feelings kicked in his mutation and he pulled not wanting to do something stupid because of feelings he couldn't even recognize. He turned his eyes away from her when he heard a few accumulated gasps, and let her go as if she burned when he saw all the eyes in the room staring at him.

He stared at all the eyes and raised a brow and his chest rumbled with a growl when he noticed a certain ice boy with ruffled clothes and the look of victory in his eyes.

He finally broke the silence with a not so courteous "What?" His accent thick with anger.

He cast his eyes to his side and Anna-Rouge-whatever looked like she just got caught with her hand a cookie jar. Then out of no-where, Wolvie of all people stood up and started walking cautiously towards the girl who stared at him with wide, fearful eyes. When he got within reaching distance he put a hand out, Gambit watched this with strained eyes. He wanted to put himself between the burly man and the petite femme. But as Wolverine reached the tips of his fingers to Rouges face, the pads of his fingers about to graze her temple…

"Logan don-!" Rouges thrill scream set off a bomb in the room.

What happened next was a flurry of motion and screams, he watched as the moment Wolverines fingers grazed her skin he was sent shuffling backwards howling, his hands gripping his head and Gambit watched in horror as three sharp silver blades slid out of his knuckles on both hands. Everything happened in a blur, the yellow coated femme started screaming hysterically along with Wolverine. Rouge was holding her head wailing.

Wolverine eyes were dark, he could see the mans mind was elsewhere as he growled and muttered absently.

Bobby was holding Jubes' back from running towards the crazed Canadian and Hank, in his attempt to get up in a hurry, knocked the whole table down, the crashing of glass and the screams of several different people had Gambit reeling. Pete had stood defiantly, waiting to intervene if needed, Kitty and Warren stared on with shocked looks.

Rogue was pulling at her hair screaming, her piercing screams made him forget him previous anger. Before he could act they all were suddenly drenched with water.

Remy turned confused eyes towards the opposite of the room and saw the African beauté levitating. _Levitating_, if that didn't throw him off her shocking white eyes did. He was at a loss for a second. Everything seemed to calm under the rainfall. Good ol' Wolvie seemed, at least, slightly coherent and Jubes' stopped her hysterical cries along with Rogue.

Everyone crowded Wolverine who just collapsed in a heap on the marble tile. He started rushing to Wolverines side, worried words floated to his ears through the on pour of rain. He stilled when he heard soft feet padding on wet carpet, turning he caught a glimpse of silver escaping through the door.

Taking only a second to think about his next move, he chased after her.

When he rounded a corner he only caught her shadow, he kept following her speed, trying to not alert her, he was surprised when her pace never slowed. She just kept running down halls and up and up and up stairs. Her feet barley touching the ground, her breath coming out in small pants. Silver and brown hair danced behind her shoulders. She ran and kept running until she burst out a door leading to the roof. He slowed his feet and caught the door before it slammed.

Stepping out in the crisp air he saw a new part of her.

It wasn't the fury and belle woman, who was so full of passion that it made his insides twist.

Nor was it the girl who was shy and afraid, the girl he wanted to shield from the world.

This new part of her was broken. Soft sobs came out in a stutter like she was a scratched record, Her shoulders were slumped and her arms looked so thin as they cradled her ribs. Suddenly the soaked black dress wasn't sexy, it was dark and harsh against her pale skin. Her hair was wet and clung to her like thorny vines.

A part of him knew that he shouldn't be here, that he should go back down and figure out what just happened, that part of him whispered logic, how would it look? Gambit chasing after a fille who just knocked down the most intimidating man he'd ever met? He'd look crazy. Hell, maybe he was crazy. Crazy enough to find himself wrapped around the insane, broken, striped haired woman, her cold, wet flesh pressed against his hot, damp skin. He tucked her head under his chin, his hands resting on her hips. He must have been crazy because he found himself rocking her slowly back and forth.

"shhhh, ne pleure pas ma cherie, son bien." His voice was barley above a whisper, her body shivered under his. He didn't know if it was water or tears her saw glinting in the light on her face. But if he had to guess it'd be the latter

"Mmm. Belles filles comme toi ne doit pas pleurer, son bien maintenant." Her sobs slowed to soft hiccups. Her cold body warming slowly as he continued to rock back and forth. He hummed quietly while whispering, "Tout va bien. Tout va bien…" He repeated, moving his mouth to the shell of her ear. His voice lowered a few octaves. "Tout va bien." And she pulled away quickly, her eyes made only brighter by the tears that haven't escaped them. With a slightly uncoordinated stumble her eyes darted to him, her lips sucked in breath and he was half expecting her to jump him exclaiming her love and affection for him, like every other girl he'd attempted to be at least chivalrous to had.

"What tha hell?" Well, that wasn't what he was expecting.

"How can youh touch meh afta what ah jus' did?" her voice was loud if not slightly coarse and teetering on hysterical. He stared at her, knowing that whatever he said would only worsen the situation. He simply took in her fragile features, awaiting the shouting that he knew would come.

Again, she surprised him. He was really gonna' have to start predicting this les filles

unpredictability. Her body visibly relaxed. A sigh escaped her mouth. She unconsciously bit her lip, looking for the words to describe what the fuck just happened down there, he would assume at least.

"Look, this whole-" she emphasized her point with a wild hand gesture around the space between their bodies, "-touchin' thang, is pretteh new to meh." he raised an eyebrow and couldn't help himself, what with her accent all thick and sexy and her lips pouty and wet.

"Thas not what I 'memah, I've nevah met a fille belle with such a talented tongue. 'Coulda sworn youh were an expert." He stated before he could even manage a smirk at the blush that spread across her face, realization dawned on him.

He was her first.

_Shit_

Though many people would argue, Remy LeBeu wasn't a evil bastard who broke into bed chambers in the middle of the night to steal young maidens virtue, he preferred for 'seasoned' women. Or as you'd put it, a quick fuck with a beaute who didn't do commitment. The fact that this girl was so attractive and didn't have her cherry gone and popped before he came rolling in set off warning alarms in his head. Was she was secretly a crazed stalker, a psychopath or an addict or something wild?

Gambit stared her lithe body. He didn't really get that kinda' vibe from this fille. Her hair was a bit strange, but it was sexy as hell on her- "-Then youh come out of NOWHERE, whisperin' sexy French things in mah ear, ya know," He stared at her, the fire in her eyes was comforting, at least she didn't look like she was about to shatter into a billion pieces, and he didn't have to feel responsible.

"ah don't even SPEAK FRENCH!" At that she was huffing, and he couldn't help himself. Really. Her wet frizzy hair and her smeared make-up, the way she was fuming like a child it was just to much.

A low chuckle emerged from deep within his throat, and made itself into an all out laugh.

She stared at him dumbfounded before a small giggle escaped her mouth, her hands quickly covered her mouth. Furrowing her brows, "And what about this do youh find funneh, swamp rat?"

He smirked at that. "Ahw, petnames now? How cute." She blushed and glared harder.

With a annoyed sigh she poked his chest. "My whole life is goin' to shit, and yur laughin'?" She poked his chest a bit harder at that and another chuckled bubbled up his throat.

"Ah, mon cherie, sumtimes laughin' is all youh can do when yur life in fallin' apart." He chuckled at her taken back expression.

"Well, how philosophical of youh." Remy could swear she was pouting, and damn if he didn't wanna nibble on that bottom lip.

"And those stupid glasses' why you tryin' to hide all the time?" She snapped and swiped them off his face with quick accuracy. He watched her put them on her head, and felt something in him shift as she stared at his eyes like they were the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. He closed them and made a blind reach for his glasses. She ducked and swatted him away. He chucked and heard her giggle, opening his eyes he laughed a bit more because his glasses had fallen on her face, hanging on the tip of her nose giving her a spy-ish feeling. She blushed and shuffled the glasses back onto her head and quacked when her stomach growled.

He chuckled more. "Dinna is probably cold, by now, ohh Stormy is gonna' be pissed.." He said and immediately regretted it as he watched her face fall at the mention of the others.

With another sigh she wiped the smeared mascara from under her eyes and plopped down on the cold floor. He stared at her with interest crouched down slightly in front of her, just enough so he was a bit taller then her.

"Ima go back down dere and try to sort through that mess. Y'wanna come?" He asked softly.

"Naw, ah dun' think I'm quite wanted at tha moment." She said and he could hear the sadness in her voice even though her face remained neutral as her eyes gazed at the stars.

"Gambit isn't quite comfortable with leavin' a belle out here by herself." He said feeling a bit dizzy as he counted the colors in her eyes.

"Ah can handle tha big bad monsters by mahself." she said as her emeralds shifted to him.

His breath left him for a moment. "Maybeh you dun' have t' do everyt'in' alone."

She looked away again, thinking, it was a long moment before she spoke again, "Aren't youh gonna' ask?"

"Ask what, cherie?" His voice lower then usual.

"Ask why no-one ever touches meh, why when ah walk down a hall everyone whispers?" She said bitterness working its way into her honey sweet voice.

"Why they don't even know mah real name?" She whispered, the words so quite and frail.

The stars danced on her eyes, and he felt his hands reaching out and slowly tracing her jaw, her skin warm but still cool against his. The pads of his thumbs pressed her chin upwards, and he leaned in. His lips ghosting over hers.

"Everyone has t'eir secrets cherie..." He whispered her breath mingling with his.

"yeah, but everyone isn't poisonous." She whispered back, their faces so close…

He met her lips lightly a soft, sweet kiss. He pulled back only slightly. She bit her lip harshly. "tres beaute women are mah favorite kinda poison." he heard himself whispering before pulling away, standing he slide his glasses off her head.

"Careful, Gambit's not gonna' be here t' protect youh." He had made it to the doorway before her soft voice sounded in his ears.

"Remy?" She whispered, her voice unsure. His actual name sounding strange in his ears.

"Yes, cherie?" He said, his voice light.

"What does 'Tout va bien.' mean?" Her tongue fumbling clumsily over the foreign words.

He smiled softly.

"It means '_everything is alright_.'"

With that he was gone.

* * *

Rogue watched him walk away, feeling warm and dizzy. She contemplated how complicated this whole thing was. With a sigh she looked down and in her lap.

Laying there innocently was a Queen of Hearts playing card.

She moaned and buried her face in her hands,

This was _so _complicated.

**Shorter then the previous, the last one I added more then originally intended but since it took me so long to update I figured I'd give you guys more because you guys are awesome! Xoxox**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
